


you, me and the end of the world

by xinmood



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Berserker!Bora, COUGH COUGH ODD EYE COUGH, Enemies, F/F, First Meetings, Minor Violence, Mythical Beings & Creatures, but i dont delve into the details here, gay enemies, gets a bit spoilery from this tag onwards, or are they, suayeon, they are both Enhanced beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinmood/pseuds/xinmood
Summary: Siyeon decided then that this really was a karmic intervention. She also supposed she was going to die, and she couldn’t even have goddamnQueenplaying in the background as she bled to death.(She also realised that she’d eventually get one of the two right.)The woman picked up a scalpel, her grin borderline maniacal. Siyeon did nothing but stare.Yeah,she thought ruefully as the cold metal glinted against the harsh laboratory lights,my bets are on that second option.And the woman lunged.In which the scientist lee siyeon gets robbed in broad daylight by none other than the hurricane kim bora.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	you, me and the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> here's a little thing that was supposed to be a drabble but somehow got stretched to 2k..... IDK YALL...
> 
> yet another suayeon au bc i love them and the [album concept shoots](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EtPrJfrWgAMpk05?format=jpg&name=medium) just HIT... tried to do a little worldbuilding here but i didn't go too deep into it, might expand on this one in the future hehe.

“One, two…”

The lab would've been silent if not for the blonde woman’s mutterings - and a very classy looking radio from the 80s spewing songs she’d never really known the titles of. She made a sight for sore eyes, with platinum blonde hair cut harshly into a sharp bob, the white of her lab coat as blinding as the walls surrounding her. In her hands were unmentionables in sealed little vials, movements methodical and, if you squinted, oddly stiff.

Despite the light-footed way she traversed the room like it was a second home, she knew she was not safe here. That was for certain. Humming under her breath, and at an angle she knew the cameras would not see her, Siyeon let them slip into the rest of the pile. 

She patted herself slightly on the back. That was one on her to-do list down.

And then a loud, mechanical screech jolted her from her myriad of thoughts, the sound as grating as it’d been the first time she heard it. More than that, though, it signified trouble. She stiffened on instinct, before relaxing into her usual casual countenance. It wouldn’t do to give them something to talk about.

They never usually barged into her lab like this - _Not even a heads up through the intercom? The bastards._ Siyeon looked up reluctantly - and then she understood.

Surrounded by what looked like more soldiers than necessary was a petite woman, jet black hair frazzled (by tasers, probably), familiar tattoos lining her cheeks in a rather intimidating display. What scared Siyeon wasn’t the markings, though - it was the fact that the woman’s stance exuded baby deer in the headlights, innocent lamb if you will - but Siyeon caught the brief sly, manic grin she flashed that slipped the notice of the men around her.

_What the hell?_ Siyeon wanted to fucking retire.

“Caught one trying to sneak in, Professor. Leader says you’re free to experiment on this one.”

Feigning displeasure, she waved a hand in dismissal and turned to busy herself at her desk. “Maybe fix the damn door before you give me fresh meat,” Siyeon muttered, the words slipping out of her like she rehearsed. Clinical, dismissive, no room for doubting her loyalties.

“Sorry, Prof. Lack of supplies,” One of them quipped with a sardonic smile, and Siyeon seriously considered homicide right that moment. The higher ground was rich in all sense of the word, with a morbid fascination for watching enhanced humans fight for sport. They had money, they just didn’t respect her, not really. She knew they thought of her as an outsider.

_A fluke._

They weren’t wrong about that. Not really.

They shoved the woman on the chair unceremoniously, strapped tight on all limbs. The radio was still playing _I want to break free_ and Siyeon wondered if this was the heavens’ symbol of karmic intervention.

She barked out a ‘Don’t hurt the goods or I’ll gut you’ for good measure when they jostled the woman around too harshly. Siyeon had to hand it to her though, she was doing an impressive job of playing up the whimpers and her baby fawn act. Which she would have to uncover, inevitably. _God._ She really didn’t need this today.

Only when the sounds of the soldiers ambling out the corridor faded did Siyeon finally allow herself to breathe. She closed her eyes for a moment, turning off the radio and nearly regretting the pin drop silence that followed.

Siyeon turned to her new test subject with a tiny bit of dread and resignation—

Only to find the woman holding her hands up in triumph, freshly freed from the straps that Siyeon could’ve sworn were considered SS grade, just a rank down from the ones they used on the berserkers on a good day.

She watched, jaw slightly open, as the woman walked around like she owned the place, with nothing less than incredulity and a begrudging sense of admiration.

  
  


Siyeon decided then that this really was a karmic intervention. She also supposed she was going to die, and she couldn’t even have goddamn _Queen_ playing in the background as she bled to death. 

(She also realised that she’d eventually get one of the two right.) 

The woman picked up a scalpel, her grin borderline maniacal. Siyeon did nothing but stare.

_Yeah,_ she thought ruefully as the cold metal glinted against the harsh laboratory lights, _my bets are on that second option._

And the woman lunged.

* * *

  
  
  


.... into a non-stop verbal attack on her person.

“So you’re her,” the woman chirped, her voice jarringly loud in the silence and yet still strangely melodic. Siyeon eyed the potential weapon in her hands in which she rolled it around her fingers with an unnerving ease. Like it was second nature to her. 

_Like she was an assassin._

  
  


“I’m sorry?” she responded and the woman merely smiled like she knew something the scientist didn’t. Siyeon gritted her teeth, unmoving as she sauntered towards her almost uncaringly.

“You’re the Professor,” she waved a hand. Siyeon heard the alarm bells ringing before the woman could make another sound. “The legend, the myth. The revered key behind our whole opera-”

She moved before she could really process the words - lightning fast, twin scalpel to the woman’s throat, one eye burning an intense grey and the other an ice blue - and she nearly hissed at the answering grin that laced the insufferable woman’s lips. “Be careful what you say here,” She shifted her gaze to the camera behind her, the display so subtle it would’ve slipped past anyone.

But the woman had the odd eye, just as she did. Siyeon knew she understood.

It was quiet for a moment. The two women stared each other down, one in apprehension, and the other in a fascination so pure it unsettled her. Siyeon realised then their proximity and the fact that the weapon against her neck had drawn a faint red line on the faintly marred skin. The woman didn’t appear to notice, grin still in place, a hand coming up to cover the former’s, and Siyeon swore she physically pushed herself deeper against the sharp metal.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered, and Siyeon felt cornered despite the woman being shorter than her. The look in her eyes made Siyeon feel uneasy. She couldn’t pinpoint why though it felt so painfully familiar. “They’ve cut the security, so it’s just you and me here.”

That sentence broke whatever hold the woman had on her, and Siyeon stepped back as if she’d been hit. The sound of distant screams met her ears and she swiveled around to the cameras that she now realised lacked the hum of electricity that had always bothered her when she was working. Siyeon turned back to her in disbelief.

“What was the goal here?”

“My name is Bora, thank you for asking,” the woman whistled as she continued _prancing_ about the room, opening and closing drawers with a carelessness Siyeon did not have in her to appreciate.

“ _Bora._ What was the goal?” she furrowed her brows, glancing back to the drawer that held the hidden vials. Bora cheered and skipped to where Siyeon just briefly looked, and the latter stood speechless as the vile woman went ahead to rob her in broad daylight.

“No one told you we were coming?” Bora questioned, sniffing at the glass tentatively. The scientist looked like she was about to faint.

“No, no one- You could just _ask,_ you know,” Siyeon huffed in exasperation, moving over to snatch them out of the assumed assassin’s tiny hands. Bora blinked and watched as the scientist bustled around the room to store the vials neatly in a case, pulling more out of compartments she hadn’t noticed before.

_Huh. Makes my job easier._

“Unlike everyone else, I don’t really trust you yet.” Bora announced unceremoniously, delighting in the way her words made Siyeon falter in her movements. The scientist moved with more agitation, then, and Bora let a wicked smirk grace her lips.

“Trust me, or don’t. It doesn’t matter, I’m not doing it for you,” her tone was clipped and tired. Bora tilted her head at the sight. Siyeon arranged the set of tubes with meticulous precision, unperturbed by the scrutiny from the former. She clicked the case shut and slid it over the table, jerking her head in an obvious dismissal.

Bora grabbed the case, her gaze never leaving the blonde woman. And then, finally, she decided to speak.

“Why don’t you come with me?” She didn’t really know where that came from, if she was being honest.

Siyeon merely smiled wryly. “And have to endure you for the rest of my life? No thanks.”

Bora laughed, and Siyeon felt her heart twist at the sound. _What the fuck._

“The Dys- the _Subterranea_ isn’t as bad as what they portray it to be,” Bora barely let her fumble show. Siyeon seemed to not pay attention, which was probably good in hindsight. “Aren’t you lonely here?”

_Hm. More than you could ever know._ Siyeon stopped with attempting to busy herself with rearranging the desk for the nth time, leveling the woman with a defiant gaze. “The best place I can be for the sake of everyone is right here. I am of no use to anyone otherwise.”

She watched as Bora met her eyes dead-on, a shine of - admiration, or pity, she didn’t know - in their depths. Siyeon hoped she would drop the subject, not really liking to be reminded of her precarious position on the higher grounds. But of course she continued, seemingly entirely unbothered.

“But you could-” _come to my world,_ Bora wanted to say. She couldn’t. She could lie about the fantasy of the subterranea (it hardly was one - it was a warzone, really) but she decided it was far too risky to lie about the unknown. She moved to steer the conversation elsewhere, but Siyeon spoke before she could.

“I live to survive,” she cut in, pointedly ending the conversation. Beyond said conversation she could hear the chaos of soldiers calling for reinforcements, and if they were both caught - well, Siyeon would rather not think about that. All that talk and she realised the tiny woman still hadn’t given her an answer for _why_ they were here.

She paused in her movements. The gunshots were getting louder.

_Why was she here?_

Siyeon’s head shot up just as Bora had started to move. Fingers tapping against the case in a jumbled staccato. _She’s nervous._

And then it all clicked in her head.

“You’re not with the subterranea, are you?” Siyeon began to advance on her, tone incredulous. There was only one other organisation she could possibly think of. She didn't know what to make of that.

The insufferable woman turned abruptly which effectively interrupted her train of thought. Siyeon had to catch herself before she could barrel straight into the tiny being, who looked all too proud despite the fact that Siyeon could go for her jugular in one swift moment and she’d be bleeding out on the cold marble tiles, none the wiser.

“I plead the fifth. If you’ll excuse me, and let me borrow that scalpel of yours,” Bora swung the case over her shoulder. (Siyeon wanted to cry. Thank the Goddess it was all encased in padding. Regardless if it was being sold into the black market or not.)

The woman plucked the scalpel out of Siyeon’s hands - apparently, she had grabbed it on instinct again, bracing for a fight that never came - and pressed a brief kiss against her cheek in thanks. Siyeon turned to marble at the contact. She blinked, not really processing what was happening, not really registering the wink thrown her way nor the far too casual way the evil being was walking away from her right then.

And then she busted down the mechanical doors - the foul grating noise like a sonata this time - and slashed down the hallway in a dizzying display of red spraying almost poetically against the harsh white of the concrete walls.

Siyeon stared, and she continued to stare as Bora turned to look at her once more from the other end of the hallway, the markings on her face now covered in gore and other unmentionables, one of her eyes glinting a dangerous red.

  
  


The berserker simply smiled.

  
  
  


Siyeon realised she forgot to breathe, feeling her heart pound harshly against her chest. She sucked in a breath as the woman jumped through a vent a normal person could never reach and then vanished like she’d never been there at all.

  
  


As the feeling returned to her limbs and undertakers came rushing in the aftermath - snarling at her clean state in distaste, spit flying while they picked up the bodies of the fallen without much tact or concern - Siyeon thought to herself that she really, _really_ wanted her goddamn scalpel back.

  
  
  
Perhaps it was time to visit Dystopia.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the lore is kinda confusing, wrote this like an excerpt just to test the waters sjfskds. tiny berserker bora working for an undisclosed outside party, siyeon held in this 'higher ground' place (faux utopia you could say) against her will, she's just working to survive and has been forced to do some messed up shit, she's essentially working against the system and is helping up the subterranea from an advantageous position where she can supply them with information et cetera. i could go on but i'll stop here lmfao 😭😭
> 
> i hope it was still somewhat coherent and enjoyable regardless! thank you so much for reading, let me know what you think <33
> 
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/hutaoceo)


End file.
